Dnganronpa Zetsubou Game
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Mukuro despierta en un aula de clases. Un oso de felpa lo insta a matarse junto a sus compañeros y senpai en un juego de asesinatos. ¿Podran descubrir a la MenteMaestra y escapar del Juego de la Desesperación? Genderbender para todos los personajes. Mukuro de prota


**Hola, primera vez incursionando en el mundo de Danganronpa, con esta alocada idea. ultimamente ando obsesionada (de nuevo) con este anime/videojuegos, y se me ocurrio escribir una serie de danganronpa verion genderbender, con una par de cambio interesantes aqui y alla. Como bien espero sepan, Junko, o en este caso, Jun, no sera la mente maestra detras de todo, kufufufu, y hay varias sorpresas aqui y allá.**

 **Al final del capitulo les dire el nombre de los personajes en su version del sezo contrario.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir en la intro, así que pasemos al fic.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Danganronpa no son de mi propiedad, si lo fueran todosería mucho yaoi del bueno! Viva el Komahina! y otras parejas que me gustan -3- Todo para sus respectivos dueños, no gano ni un centimo.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Nada de momento.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ikusaba Mukuro se preparaba para ir a la preparatoria. Aun no estaba acostumbrado del todo a la idea de asistir a la escuela luego de pasar tantos años como un militar. Pero de cierta manera, estaba feliz de volverse a reunir con su hermano menor, Jun.

En el espejo de baño terminaba de alistarse, con el uniforme café y blanco de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza, su cabello negro bien peinado y sus guantes blancos bien puestos. Prefería no hablar mucho sobre su vida con el grupo de mercenarios, el mismo Mukuro pensaba que esa etapa de su vida ya había finalizado, por tanto no era necesario pensar en ello más de lo debido.

— ¿Ya terminaste inútil hermano mayor? —escucho a través de la puerta del baño a su hermanito, Jun—, apresúrate o me largo sin ti cerdo estúpido.

Mukuro se alegró mucho, ciertamente sabía que Jun era muy hiriente con sus palabras, pero aun así eran familia, por eso no necesitaba motivos para quererlo. Además, Jun nunca era sincero con sus sentimientos, desde que eran niños, así que últimamente pensaba que su hermano era tsundere. Una palabra que la pequeña Makoto le había enseñado hacia poco.

Mukuro no pudo evitar sonrojarse en pensar en aquella chica tan bajita. Mukuro nunca había sido muy bueno para relacionarse con las personas, además de que tendía a ser frío la mayor parte del tiempo, debido a su entrenamiento como soldado, así que no era raro que las personas lo evitaran, debido a su altura, su destreza, y otras cosas. Sin embargo Naegi Makoto, la chica más linda del mundo (en opinión de Mukuro) nunca se había sentido intimidada por él, siempre era amable al hablar con él, incluso estudiaban juntos cuando se encontraban en la biblioteca, y ella también era…

— En serio imbécil, deja de pajearte y apresúrate. No quiero que nos regañen de nuevo —decía el menor, pateando la puerta una y otra vez.

Mukuro sintió su rostro arder, él jamás… oh bueno, era joven y Makoto era linda.

Ajito su cabeza, saliendo finalmente del baño, con la cara encendida en un brillante rojo que saco muchas burlas y comentarios obscenos de Jun.

Jun era uno o dos centímetros más bajo que Mukuro. Y aunque eran hermanos gemelos tenían ciertas diferencias. Mukuro tenía el cuerpo lleno de pecas, además era más musculoso que el menor, Jun no tenía ni una sola peca, quizá un lunar escondido, pero no pecas hasta la fecha, su cabello era de un brillante rubio y sus ojos azules, Mukuro tenía prohibido mencionar que todo eso artificial. También Jun tenía la costumbre de adornar su cabello con algunos broches de colores que le daban un aspecto encantador entre las chicas.

— Al fin terminaste cerdortuga —dijo sin ver al mayor, más interesado en su celular. El chico nunca vestía el uniforme de la escuela, incluso una profesora lo había regañado por ello, pero el chico se defendía con su estatus de "modelo" para usar su saco negro, pantalón ajustado y botas de moda.

Ambos salieron de la casa para dirigirse a la preparatoria.

Una de las peculiaridades de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza, es que esta era una escuela especial, que reuniera a los adolescentes con un talento especifico y que fueran los mejores en ello, haciéndolos los súper duper alumnos talentosos de preparatoria. Cada uno de los estudiantes que se graduaban de la escuela tenía un futuro bien asegurado.

Mukuro era el Súper Duper Soldado de Preparatoria.

Jun era el Súper Duper Modelo de Preparatoria.

Todos los chicos talentosos tendían a ser conocidos por su talento.

…

Finalmente había entrado a su salón de clases, los alumnos talentosos de la escuela no estaban sujetos a reglas, incluso podían faltar a clases y aun así graduarse. Pero hacia el año pasado una loca maestra había logrado hacer que cada estudiante asistiera a clases. Echo que siempre molestaba a su pequeño hermano.

— Ikusaba-kun, Enoshima-kun, llegaron rápido hoy —el primer saludo que recibían era de parte de Makoto.

La chica era realmente bajita, apenas y llegaba al pecho de Mukuro, tenía el cabello poco más debajo de sus hombros, siempre despeinado, y unos grandes y bellos ojos verdes jade.

— Ikusaba-kun, Enoshima-kun, ¡sigan así! —la segunda en darles la bienvenida era la representante de la clase, Kiyotaka Hatsuko, era levemente alta, cabello negro largo y peinado hacia atrás por una diadema, y unos interesantes ojos rojos. Ella siempre se destacaba por ser estricta con las reglas. Era de esperarse de la Súper Duper Prefecta de Preparatoria.

— Oh, Makoto, ven y ayúdame con esto, por fa —quien llamaba a la menor era Maizono Hikaru, el Súper Duper Idol de Preparatoria. El chico era de altura promedio, piel blanca, ojos azules, y cabello en un corte modelo, tintado de azul. Este chico era el más molesto de todos, en opinión de Mukuro, pues siempre parecía tratar de acaparar la atención de Makoto.

Mukuro adopto su apariencia fría mientras iba a sentarse en su pupitre, el último de la segunda fila lejos de las ventanas, mientras que Jun reía suavemente, advirtiendo sus celos.

Aun así, la vida escolar en la Academia Pico de la Esperanza no era especialmente fuera de lo ordinaria, y poco a poco hasta podrías caer en una especie de rutina.

Mukuro deseaba que las cosas fueran un poco más interesantes, considerando a todos los talentos en la escuela.

Desde su lugar podía ver a Asahina Aoi comer sus donas. Asahina era el Súper Duper Nadador de Preparatoria. Alto, de buen cuerpo, piel morena, ojos azules, y cabello castaño corto, tendía a llevarse bien con los demás, salvo la antipática de Togami. Su mejor amigo era Ogami Kiku, el Súper Duper Luchador de Preparatoria, el cuál era muy alto y musculoso, y Mukuro y Jun usualmente hablaban del abuso de esteroides, porque un chico normal de prepa no podía tener semejantes músculos de fisicoculturista, el muchacho no solo era alto y horriblemente musculoso, también tenía algunas cicatrices y era albino, contrastando con su morena piel, y al contrario que Asahina, Ogami era más bien del tipo de chico de pocas palabras. Jun usualmente decía que todo lo que tenía en musculo le faltaba en cerebro, por eso no hablaba, ya que sus dos neuronas no serían para una frase completa.

Fukawa Fuyuhiko era quien se sentaba junto a Mukuro, y era el chico más desesperante de todos. Fukawa mantenía el título de Súper Duper Ratón de Biblioteca de Preparatoria, el titulo más penoso a opinión de Mukuro, el chico usaba lentes grandes, tenía cabello castaño oscuro y ojos también oscuros, y se la pasaba mirando de maneras nada decorosas a Togami.

Togami Yashiro era la Súper Duper Heredera de Preparatoria, era alta, delgada, de cabello rubio miel y de lo más engreída, Mukuro prefería no tratar con ella.

En cuanto el profesor salió del salón, Mukuro ni cuenta se dio de la clase, escucho un nuevo enfrentamiento entre Kiyotaka y Owada Sekai. Owada era la Súper Duper Delincuente de Preparatoria. Una chica con toda la pinta de yakuza, con su cabello rubio peinado de extraña forma y sus orejas llenas de piercings. Al ser la Prefecta perfecta y la delincuente yanqui que las dos chicas eran, no eran extrañas sus peleas. A ellas siempre acudían Makoto, Fujisaki, y Asahina para intentar separar a esas dos locas, y parecía que de vez en cuando podían hacerlas comportarse como personas decentes.

Fujisaki Chihiro era un chico levemente alto, de complexión fuerte, y era bastante varonil, el chico era el Súper Duper Programador de Preparatoria, y aunque estaban en primer año de preparatoria, Jun y él mismo habían escuchado de muchas agencias que querían al chico en sus filas.

Al otro lado estaba sentada Yamada Hinimi, la Súper Duper Doujinka de Preparatoria, la cual tenía un serio problema de fanática, haciendo toda clase de dibujos no muy lindos entre sus compañeros masculinos. Era alta, redonda (no quería ser grosero con la chica que le regalo un dibujo de él muy "cariñoso2 con Jun), usaba lentes, y tenía el cabello negro atado en dos coletas. La chica decía en voz alta que Owada y Kiyotaka harán una bella pareja si tan solo fueran hombres –Mukuro no sabía que era peor, esas dos locas siendo mujeres, o verlas agarrarse a golpes como hombres-.

Delante de él estaban Ciel Ludenber y Hagakure Yasuhiro, el Súper Duper Apostador de Preparatoria y la Súper Duper Chaman de Preparatoria respectivamente. Ambos no podían ser más diferentes. Ciel tenía una piel demasiado pálida, ojos muy rojos, cabello negro corto levemente enchinado, y una máscara de lo más falsa con esa sonrisa educada. Siempre tenía modales incomparables. Hagakure por otro lado era una chica muy alta, poco interesada en su apariencia –como Jun remarcaba señalando su largo cabello castaño hecho un nido para aves- y siempre hablando sobre adivinar el futuro, hecho que Ciel al parecer encontraba interesante.

— Mukurin, te habla la maestra Chisa-chan —le susurro alguien a su lado, levanto la mirada aburrido, sabiendo que solo había una persona en toda la clase que se atrevía a llamarlo Mukurin. Kuwata Rei, la Súper Duper Beisbolista de Preparatoria, la chica era de altura promedio, cabello corto rojo, muchos piercings, y un estilo punk en sí misma, llamando confianzudamente a todos los chicos y chicas de la clase.

Mukuro asintió, preguntándose qué querría Yukizome-sensei, la encargada de la clase 77.

Mientras salía del salón pensó en el alumno más silencioso de la clase, Kirigiri Kyoya, el Súper Duper Detective de Preparatoria. Era callado, levemente alto, de cabellos claros, y ojos lilas, ese chico era un misterio absoluto, y Mukuro no se molestaba en acordarse de él la mayor parte del tiempo. En ese salón solo había dos personas que le interesaban, a final de cuentas.

…

Detrás de la profesora Yukizome estaba un muchacho de cabello castaño claro, Nanami algo, el representante de la clase 77, al parecer la profesora tenía una idea divertida para ambas clases, como algo extracurricular, y ya que aparentemente Mukuro fue quien le inspiro la idea, pero hay que remarcar que el Mukuro en cuestión ni tenía idea sobre su idea, la profesora creía que sería interesante que el chico presentara el proyecto ante su clase.

" _Divertido_ ", pensó con hastío cuando entraba de vuelta al salón, para comunicarle la gran idea a Kiyotaka.

…

— Te lo juro Mukuro, si no pasa nada interesante en esta "clase", juro que te hare pagar muy caro —decía su hermano menor, era sábado y se dirigían a la escuela, para cumplir con la petición de la sensei Yukizome, su propio maestro encargado también, y la siempre enérgica representante Kiyotaka.

Mukuro sonrió amablemente a su hermano, feliz de pasar el sábado no solo con él, sino también con Makoto, la vería por tercera vez en su vida en ropas que no fueran el uniforme.

— Que sonrisa tan repugnante, deja de pensar obscenidades y hazme caso a mí, cerdiota —recriminaba el menor, pateando su espinilla.

Finalmente el camino termino, y justo cuando pasaron las verjas de la escuela un extraño mareo recorrió el cuerpo de Mukuro, y lo siguiente que recordaba era caer inconsciente en el piso de la entrada.

…

Su vista poco a poco se adaptaba a su entorno mientras la consciencia volvía a él.

" _¿Dónde estoy?_ ", fue el primer pensamiento que le vino a la cabeza. Se sentía mareado y adormecido, lo último que recordaba era…

Se puso de pie, con sus sentidos muy alerta, estaba en un salón de clases, las ventanas estaban tapadas por lo que parecían poderosas e impenetrables cortinas de acero, con enormes tuercas. Tambaleante, Mukuro se acercó a ellas, sintiendo un sudor frio deslizarse por su espalda.

Miro hacia el salón, no había nadie. En su escritorio, en el que se despertó, había una nota, no estaba escrita, eran recortes de letras, pegadas pulcramente en el papel.

" _ **Aprender a dudar es aprender a pensar."  
No digas ni una palabra sobre "eso" si no quieres que aquello que quieres  
se desvanezca para siempre.  
Disfruta tu vida Escolar, en silencio, Ikusaba Mukuro-kun.**_

 _ **Atte. Monokuma.**_

Mukuro leyó y releyó la página, no estaba seguro a qué se refería, pero empezaba a tener miedo. Él recordaba la gran…

Miro la nota de nuevo, ¿podría ser que hablara sobre el Peor, más desesperanzador incidente en la historia de la humanidad?, no lo sabía, sin embargo Mukuro sabía dónde estaban, en la Academia Pico dela Esperanza, pues él mismo recuerda haber puesto semejantes cortinas de acero junto a los demás…

Demás…

¿Dónde estaban Jun, Makoto, y el resto?

Miro la nota una vez más, sintiendo su garganta seca. "Monokuma", ese era el nombre de un oso de felpa que él y Jun tuvieron en la niñez.

Sentía como poco a poco la desesperación acudía a él, como la ansiedad le hacía difícil respirar, él…

— _Kof, kof, ¡Atención a todos los presentes de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza! Este es un anuncio del querido Director Monokuma para los alumnos y personal docente, ¡diríjanse al gimnasio para la ceremonia! Eso es todo._

Cada salón de la Academia tenía un pequeño y viejo televisor que servía para los anuncios de parte del director u otro maestro, sin embargo, quien había aparecido en la pantalla, con una chillona e infantil voz, no había sido otro que un oso de felpa, mitad blanco y mitad negro, gordo y con un ojo rasgado, largo, rojo y brillante.

— Monokuma…

Tambaleante, Mukuro salió a los pasillos, todo lucia desértico, sus pasos resonaban en el silencio, de forma desesperante.

Estaba vestido con una camiseta de manga larga, blanca, arremangada, y unos pantalones grises, esa ropa no era el uniforme de la escuela, pero si era la ropa que usaba aquel sábado.

Levemente preocupado, acelero el paso hacía el gimnasio, preocupado por Jun y, ¿por qué no?, Makoto.

— Waaa… Di-disculpe… nooo —escucho unos ruidos detrás de él, para acto seguido, alguien caer a sus pies, sorprendiéndolo levemente y haciéndolo adoptar una pose de batalla.

La persona que cayó a sus pies se ponía de pie era un chico pálido, con el cabella oscuro mal cortado, ojos lavandas con un lunar cerca de su ojo izquierdo, vestía un pantalón azul claro, una camiseta rosa claro y una bata de doctor. Si no mal recordaba, era un tal Tsumiki, un chico de la clase 77, un senpai.

— E… ¿estás bien? —finalmente pregunto, incomodo, el chico se puso de pie y le sonrió, por un fijas segundo vio una venda alrededor de su muñeca izquierda.

— Si, gracias, no sé dónde estoy —lucia incómodo y tímido, evadiendo el mirarle a los ojos y hablando en murmullos—, se supone que apenas empezaría mi segundo año en la Academia, pero en cuanto…

— ¡¿Pero qué dices?!

— ¡L-lo siento!, ¡no me lastimes!

Mukuro se sorprendió ante las primeras palabras del chico bajito, y no pudo evitar tomarlo con fuerzas de los hombros.

— Repíteme lo que dijiste —insto el de cabello negro al pobre muchacho, el cual parecía a punto de llorar.

— N-no sé dónde estoy, apenas cruce las verjas para entrar a la escuela cuando desperté aquí, no sé qué paso.

— Dijiste que ibas a cursar apenas segundo año, ¿cierto? —Mukuro finalmente soltó al otro chico, el cual aún seguía en pose defensiva.

— Si, este año al fin sería un senpai… luego Mitarai-san… —pero Mukuro ya no escuchaba.

— ¿Qué fecha es hoy? —dijo con urgencia, nunca había hablado tanto con nadie que no fuera Jun, alguien de Fenrir –su banda de mercenarios preferida- o Makoto, alguien debía felicitarlo por ello.

El chico se veía preocupado— Es 1° de Abril, hoy comenzaba el curso.

Mukuro retrocedió, recargándose en la pared, ya ni escuchaba al senpai. No podía ser 1° de abril, después de todo, ya estaban casi en noviembre, ya habían pasado muchos meses desde que entraron en la Academia.

¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

* * *

 **Kufufufu, ¿vieron .leyeron- eso? Asi como podrán imaginarlo, los personajes de Danganronpa2 estara presentes, muajajaja, supongo que ese es el cambio que habra en esta vida de asesinatos, o werever, donde Mukuro tiene el protagonico de momento, lol.**

 **¿que piesan de esto?, oh, abra tantas sorpresas, y muchas muertes masivas, me pregunto quien sera el primero o primera en morir, nurufufu.**

 **Y como en la serie anterior, cuando ocurra un asesinato, dejare las pistas para, por si a alguien le interesa, señalar al culpable y por que razon llegaron a tal conclusion, y el siguiente capitulo empezara con el juicio.**

 **sinceramente estaba deseando no hacer a todos genders, porque Dios sabe cuanto amo al mimado de Togami (y cuan dificil fue sacar su j*dido nombre), y a Hinata, y a Makoto, y a Nanami, y a Sakura. Pero bueno, todos seran genders.**

 **Ahora a los nombres, empezando por nuestra señorita Hope.**

 **-Makoto sera el nombre de Naegi, el cual, en realidad, es el mismo, ya que originalmente Makoto es nombre de mujer y no vi el punto de cambiarlo.**

 **-Kirigiri pasa a llamarse Kyoya, tampoco nada dificil, solo cambio el "ko" de kyoko por "ya" y ya.**

 **-Byakuya me dio dolor de cabeza, el nombre de Byakuya significa "noche blanca", y no hay una version femenina que suene cool, la unica disponible es "Yashiro", escrito con los mismo caracteres de "byakuya", pero acomodando el "ya" antes, y byaku se pronuncia shiro. Yashiro tambien significa noche blanca, y tambien es nombre de niña. No sonara tan cool como Byakuya, pero meh.**

 **-El de Fukawa me da risa, "tou", de Touko, esta escrito con el caracter de "invierno", invierno tambien se pronuncia "fuyu", por ello "Fuyuhiko, alguien adivina como se llamara Kuzuryuu?**

 **-El de Asahina se queda igual, Aoi, porque es un nombre unisex a mi parecer, Aoi es azul.**

 **-Para el de Celestia no lo pense mucho, en realidad, solo lo deje en Ciel y ya, creo que va bien con ella/él.**

 **-para Hagakure es igual por obvias razones.**

 **-el nombre de Ogami, "Kiku" se puede decir que es un chiste ¿privado?hay una serie llamada hetalia, donde los paises son representados como personas, y hasta tienen nombres, el pais japon de llama Honda Kiku, en este anime existe algo llamado "nyotali", donde todos los personajes son del genero opuesto, Japon pasa a llamarse Sakura. Asi que ogami paso de Sakura a Kiku, Kiku significa crisantemo.**

 **-para Yamada, su nobre solo se fronuncia diferente. Hifumi se puede escribir con los caracteres "uno, dos, tres", hi, fuu, mi. Cambie solamente el "fuu" por la otra pronunciacion del dos "ni", y por tanto salio Hinimi.**

 **-Para Kiyotaka tampoco fue dificil, Ichi es uno, Hatsu es primero, maru es una sufijo masculino como ko es un sufijo femenino, Hatsuko salio.**

 **-para Mondo tampoco fue dificil, Mondo es como "mundo", sekai es mundo en japones.**

 **-Chihiro se queda igual, porque tambien parece ser nombre unisex.**

 **-Kuwata fue dificil, asi que borre el caracter "on" de su nombre y se quedo el primero, que se lee como "Rei"**

 **-Para Maizono puede ser extraño, pero Sayaka significa algo de resplandos, brillante, o algo asi, Hikaru tambien significa algo asi, además creo que va bien como nombre de Idol.**

 **-Mukuro conserva su nombre porque lo considero unisex.**

 **-Para Junko solo quite el "ko".**

 **EN EN SIGUIENTE CAPI VEREMOS EN NOMBRE ESCOJIDO PARA LOS DE LA 2 :D**

 **Eso es todo de momento.**

 **Dudas? Comentarios? Apuestas sobre la primera muerte? Dispair?**

 **ciao ciao~**


End file.
